The present invention relates to a device for blending and dispensing liquid compositions, and more particularly to a personal use machine for blending and dispensing liquid compositions including, among other products, liquid cosmetic compositions.
There are a number of well known devices for blending and dispensing liquid compositions. Most of these devices are intended for use in a retail setting, where consumers go to purchase the custom cosmetics. These devices allow consumers to customize products such as cosmetics in order to meet their individual needs and desires. For instance, a consumer can input data for a particular skin tone into the device, and then activate the device to mix and dispense a cosmetic product that corresponds to their particular skin tone.
Common dispensing devices include a number of interacting components, such as a user interface for input of the desired liquid composition; a container that stores one or more liquid compositions; a pump to transport appropriate amounts of the liquids from the container; a mixing system to blend the liquids; and a container to hold the dispensed liquid. Manufacturers are continually trying to develop new components or new combinations of components in order to provide a more efficient and user friendly dispensing device.